


Batshit Crazy

by hannahdentures



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahdentures/pseuds/hannahdentures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Fanart </p><p>How come redheads are so pale they're transparent?<br/>[you can practically see their organs]</p><p>(oops! don't know how to embed images, to see click the link)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shameless Fanart! Click [HERE.](http://hannahdentureslovesyou.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Another Shameless Fanart Portrait! Click [HERE.](http://hannahdentureslovesyou.tumblr.com/post/138334250895/survey-asks-is-one-step-from-a-redhead-an)


	3. Chapter 3

1st time drawing Mickey!

to see fanart, [CLICK HERE.](http://hannahdentureslovesyou.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I <3 feedback. Any requests, my friend? ;0) lemme know~!

[CLICK for new FANART](http://hannahdentureslovesyou.tumblr.com/)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm grateful for the practice learning digital painting!  
> I need it, with the new Photoshop brushes I just bought~
> 
> This one's Ian x Mickey x bipolar disorder (...which turned out looking like the Smoke Monster from Lost.)  
> :0)

[CLICK HERE for NEW WORK!](http://hannahdentureslovesyou.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: ...Did you know that Jerry Springer's show still on?  
> Tasteless x Shameless= A Season Finale Crossover!!


End file.
